


Tribulations d'une voyageuse temporelle

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcool, Gen, Pensées suicidaires, sous-entendu de déppression, temps - Freeform, voyage temporel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Seule dans un bar, Alix réfléchit au tournant qu'a prit sa vie.TW : Alcool, pensées suicidaires, sous entendu de dépression
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	Tribulations d'une voyageuse temporelle

"Je m'appelle Bunnyx, dans le futur je fais partie de l'équipe de super-héros de Ladybug et Chat noir. Enfin, les Ladybug et Chat noir que vous deviendrez."

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, il y a maintenant huit ans, aux versions adolescentes de ses deux meilleurs amis juste avant leur combat contre Timetager. Huit ans pour tout le monde, sauf pour elle ; pour elle il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine.  
Enfin, une semaine... pas vraiment non plus. Elle était certes partit dans le passé le trois août et tous les calendrier affichaient désormais le dix, mais entre temps elle avait effectué maints autres voyages temporels. Que ce soit pour s'assurer que le papillon récupère son miraculous et celui du paon au tibet, qu'Adrien et Marinette ne sortent pas ensemble avant le reveal collectif ou que Félix vole bien le miraculous de Gabriel, Alix devait constamment garder un œil sur le passé et sur le futur. Était-ce trop demander de simplement garder l'univers en place? Certains ne semblaient pas comprendre cela, mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait? Les gens ne pouvaient pas tenter d'empêcher quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas conscience. Elle soupira ; pourquoi c'était toujours à elle de faire tout ça? Pourquoi un porteur du miraculous du lapin d'une autre époque ne pouvait-il pas venir l'aider?  
Là encore, c'était stupide de se poser la question. Il y avait une raison évidente à ce fait, mais Alix n'était pas d'humeur à y penser. Elle n'avait que trop conscience de ce que cette explication impliquait.  
Afin de se changer les idées, elle sortit un billet de sa poche et réclama une bière sans se soucier de ramasser la monnaie restante, bien qu'elle soit relativement élevée. Quelle importance ça avait de toute façon? Et puis, faire quelque chose de stupide avait en quelque sorte quelque chose de grisant ; en temps normal elle faisait constamment attention à chacun de ses gestes, pour éviter de perdre le contrôle et de faire une erreur, si infime soit-elle. En tant que porteuse du miraculous du lapin elle se devait d'être la plus responsable de son groupe, au point parfois d'être rabat-joie. Mais là elle en avait clairement marre. Marre d'avoir toutes ses responsabilités, marres de ne jamais avoir du temps pour elle, marre de toujours devoir faire attention à chacun de ses gestes et surtout : marre de sacrifier sa vie pour une cause qui la dépassait. Pour une soirée, une seule, elle voulait ne plus être Bunnyx.  
Elle empoigna brutalement sa bouteille, faisant sursauter le barman, et la porta vivement à sa bouche pour en boire le nectar. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle était sobre ; sa première et dernière cuite. Elle avait eut lieu à son anniversaire de dix-sept ans : un ami à elle avait ramené des bouteilles d'alcool plutôt fort, elle ne se souvenait pas du nom, et elle s'était laissé tenter. Ils avaient également eut, en prime, une Marinette totalement saoul. Elle ne se souvenait peut-être pas du nom de la boisson qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais le discourt qu'elle répétait sans cesse lui était toujours aussi clair après toutes ces années.  
"Je suis une coccinelle, une petite coccinelle qui vole."  
Heureusement sur le coup, bien qu'elle aussi saoul, Alix avait été la seule à comprendre ce que faisait cette pensée approximative dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
Mais elle était seule cette fois. Le peu de personnes présentes dans le petit établissement qu'elle avait choisit pour commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie n'était ampli que de visages inconnus.  
À sa gauche se tenait une femme à la peau mate dont les cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une natte tombant du côté droit. Sa sobriété était déjà bien entamée et ses épaules reposaient sur le bar. Elle avait à la main un verre de ce qui s'apparentait à du champagne.  
À sa droite, un homme au teint blafard et aux cheveux aussi blonds qu'un bébé sirotait sa boisson dans une illusion de sérénité ; bien que ses yeux soient fermés et sa respiration calme, Alix pu aisément constater que les doigts de l'homme empoignaient son verre avec un peu trop de ferveur et que ses genoux semblaient décidés à amorcer un concert de castagnettes.  
Dans un coin du bar, un homme se tenait debout. Il avait gardé son épais mentaux malgré la température agréable de la pièce, signe qui ne resterait sans doute pas longtemps.  
Alix aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais se décrire ainsi les gens qui l'entouraient rimait trop avec "Bunnyx" pour qu'elle puisse continuer sans replonger dans ses douloureuses réflexions sur son rôle d'héroïne. En général elle avait toujours un cahier à la main, pratique qui dans ses débuts lui rappelait Marinette et la faisait sourire mais qui désormais la rendait plus mélancolique qu'autre chose. Elle décrivait dedans tout ce qui l'entourait dans chaque époque qu'elle était amenée à visiter pour en garder une trace, car sa mémoire ne pouvait évidemment pas contenir tout le savoir emmagasiné durant ses dizaines d'années de voyages temporels. Son carnet, il conviendrait peut-être mieux de le désigner comme "dictionnaire" à la vue de sa taille actuelle, contenait donc des écrits datant de l'Égypte antique, la Grèce antique, l'époque des Mayas et même du futur. Il était un euphémisme de dire que si un quelconque badaud tombait dessus il ferait très certainement une attaque cardiaque, Alix le gardait donc en général dans son terrier quand elle restait dans le présent ou dans une époque qu'elle connaissait suffisamment bien.  
La vue de n'importe quel carnet ce soir l'aurait très certainement ampli d'amertume car au fil de ses aventures ce dernier était devenu pour elle un souvenir de Marinette, qui lui avait remit quand il leur était toute deux apparu que sa mission serait plus complexe que prévue ; Marinette dont elle avait vu la mort horrible des centaines de fois et ne voyait plus que comme un fantôme quand elle revenait à son époque.  
"Son" époque? À bien y réfléchir, pourquoi 2028 serait-elle son époque? Bien sûr si elle n'avait jamais hérité du miraculous du lapin elle s'y trouverait, mais ce n'était clairement pas l'époque où elle avait passé le plus de temps et encore moins sa préférée. Comme Jake Epping elle se retrouvait sans cadre temporel, forcée à errer entre le passé et le futur comme elle ne se trouvait plus de réel présent.  
Un bruit vint brutalement mettre un therme aux pensées d'Alix et l'agacement qui s'était peint l'espace d'un instant sur son visage se changea aussitôt en soulagement ; visiblement elle était encore tombée dans le "rabbit hole", comme elle aimait ironiquement les désigner, que représentaient ses pensées et en avait été tirée juste à temps. Elle tourna la tête en quête de savoir ce que, ou qui, avait bien pu provoquer ce son et se retrouva immédiatement nez à nez avec une femme rousse qui avait visiblement prit la place de sa précédente voisine. Cette dernière avait eut la nonchalance de poser un de ses pieds sur le bas comptoir du bar et la toisait de si près que l'alter-égo de Bunnyx pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Sa pinte de bière reposait à courte distance de sa botte et la flaque à côté d'elle ne tarda pas à faire comprendre à Alix que le bruit qui avait attiré son attention avait été causé par la dite pinte qui avait été posée volontairement trop fort sur ce qui servait désormais de paillasson à son étrange interlocutrice.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette., lui fit remarquer la femme visiblement sans la moindre gêne.  
Alix fut sur le point de la remballer mais s'arrêta. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait paraître elle ressentait le besoin de se confier, non pas à cette étrange inconnue en particulier mais à n'importe qui qui daignerait l'écouter. Elle était dans un état de telle lassitude quant à son rôle d'héroïne que si sons sens du devoir n'était pas si aiguisé elle aurait presque pu, ce soir du moins, crier au premier venu qu'elle était Bunnyx. Mais le fait était que Marinette, envers qui elle se sentait redevable bien que ce soit elle qui l'ait affublé de ce rôle dont elle ne voulait plus, l'avait justement choisit pour celui-ci. Autre la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait et la dévotion qu'elle lui portait elle ne pouvait révéler sa double identité pour une autre raison ; le temps était une chose fragile et bien qu'Alix en ait sa claque de son rôle d'héroïne, ça ne la rendait pas stupide pour autant. Elle en avait marre, terriblement marre, mais elle savait qu'une erreur de cette ampleur conduirait soit à une fin du monde encore pire que celle ayant faillit avoir lieu lors-ce qu'elle avait conduit "Mini bug" à affronter la version akumatisée de son co-équipier, soit à la détention du miraculous du lapin par Gabriel Agreste - ou quelqu'un avec de pires intentions - ce qui en soit reviendrait sans doute au même au final. Elle réfléchit donc le plus ardemment que son esprit le lui permettait ce soir puis répondit sans plus de préambule :  
-Je ne le suis pas.  
Son interlocutrice parut déboussolée pendant approximativement une seconde, mais retrouva contenance aussitôt. Cependant quand elle revint à la charge ses yeux ne brillaient plus de malice mais de... pitié? Compassion? Alix avait beau avoir été entraînée pour décrypter les gestes et paroles des gens, la lecture des regards restait pour elle un exercice laborieux et elle n'avait pas la tête à tenter de faire des traductions approximatives ce soir. Le fait était que son esprit s'était attardé sur cette première idée qui suggérait que c'était bien de la pitié qui abritait les yeux verts de son interlocutrice et qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié ou d'attention excessive, pas tant par réelle fierté qu'à cause de ses années de conditionnement. Mais elle avait beau refuser cette miséricorde, elle avait bel et bien besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier. Après mûre réflexion elle ouvrit donc la bouche non pas pour boire, mais pour parler.  
-J'en ai simplement marre., soupira-t-elle pour s'empêcher de crier., Marre de toutes mes obligations.  
Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son interlocutrice croirait à un stupide caprice de quelqu'un en ayant assez de son travail, mais l'important pour elle n'était pas d'être comprise mais simplement écoutée. Elle n'avait rien à faire que la femme à qui elle s'adressait ignorait tout de sa laborieuse et cruelle mission, elle pouvait au moins mettre des mots sur ses peines et douleurs et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.  
Mais ce qu'elle lui dit fut contraire à toutes ses suppositions. Elle ne la prit pas en pitié, ne lui rit pas au nez et ne l'abandonna encore moins. À la place elle s'approcha encore plus d'Alix, si bien qu'elle se trouvait désormais plus dans une position digne du jeu Twister qu'assise, croisa les bras et dit :  
-Oh... je vois. Ça te dit que je te tienne un peu compagnie? Les gens qui s'isolent pour déprimer finissent tôt ou tard par faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteront après d'après mon expérience.  
Alix fut sur le coup si surprise qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite la main que son interlocutrice avait tendu vers elle.  
-Tu m'as l'air bien seule pour aller voir des inconnus et les questionner sur leurs problèmes de la sorte..., fit-elle remarquer avant d'empoigner néanmoins la main qui pendait mollement depuis maintenant quelques secondes.  
-Plus maintenant!, fit joyeusement la femme en clignant de son œil gauche., En vérité à la base je devais rejoindre mes amies pour un concours de shot, mais elles n'ont pas pu venir. Ça te dis de te joindre à moi du coup?  
Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait! Mais malgré son envie de faire n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de penser à son alter-ego héroïque, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter cette étrange mais néanmoins alléchante proposition. Elle savait qu'au courant de cette désastreuse soirée elle commettrait une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise, mais elle voulait retarder le plus possible ce moment. Alors se saouler complètement alors que minuit n'était même pas près n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.  
-Non merci., déclara-t-elle à regret, J'essaye de rester sobre le plus longtemps possible.  
-T'es mal partie! ria son interlocutrice avec de nouveau cette lueur maligne dans les yeux en pointant la pinte qu'Alix avait vidé plus tôt du doigt.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la stupidité de sa réponse. Prise sur le fait, elle se corrigea.  
-Relativement sobre.  
-Je comprend., répondit la femme avec un tendre sourire., moi c'est Jennifer. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, hésite pas!  
Sur ce elle se leva, abandonnant de ce fait son étrange posture qui commençait à s'approcher dangereusement d'une prouesse de gymnastique, et s'en alla, semblant comprendre la demande muette d'Alix. Elle voulait s'amuser et se détendre mais elle avait besoin, aussi douloureux que ce soit, de penser et de se recentrer sur elle même pour pouvoir mieux se vider la tête plus tard - en espérant que cette étrange mais sympathique Jennifer soit encore dans les parages.  
Elle se retrouvait donc seule, à nouveau, comme elle l'avait toujours été depuis l'obtention de son miraculous. Après tout, comment créer des liens avec des gens qui étaient incapables de vous comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum? Elle n'avait physiquement que vingt-trois ans mais se sentait déjà aussi vieille que la terre. Ces voyages, bien que le temps n'ait aucun effet sur elle quand elle était transformée, avaient un fort impact sur son esprit et ce n'était pas rare qu'elle n'en revienne complètement déprimée, en tout cas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait vingt-trois ans et fêterais bientôt ses vingt-quatre, mais en avait vécu infiniment plus. Sa mission était un cycle sans fin, une boucle que nul ne pouvait arrêter sous peine de provoquer la fin du monde. La seule chose pouvant entraver cette course qui s'éternisait était sa propre mort, après quoi une pauvre âme hériterait de son miraculous et se verrait forcée d'accomplir la même besogne qu'elle, encore et encore, jusqu'à-ce qu'elle aussi en ait assez. Ça aurait put être réconfortant de savoir qu'elle avait le pouvoir de mettre un therme à son calvaire, si elle oubliait les conséquences que cela aurait. Certes elle condamnerait un innocent plein de bonne volonté à souffrir autant qu'elle ne l'aurait fait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, l'expérience d'Alix l'avait endurcit et elle voyait désormais en chiffre. Une vie gâchée sur des milliards protégés pour qu'elle puisse enfin trouver le repos, qu'est-ce que c'était au fond? Non, ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était le lien qui l'unissait à sa "miraculeuse" montre. Tout comme les gardiens, elle y était liée par un sort. Mais en abandonnant sa quête ce ne serait pas elle qui tomberait dans l'amnésie, mais le monde entier qui oublierait qu'elle avait un jour existé. Pire, ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
Être effacée de la réalité de la sorte, ce serait pour Alix le pire des cauchemars. Pas en tant que Bunnyx, la voyageuse temporelle, mais en tant qu'Alix Kubdel la femme. Elle n'avait que faire de cette adulation dont son alter-égo jouissait qu'importe l'époque où elle mettait les pieds! Non, ce qui la remplissait de tristesse et de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'imaginer sa mort était sa pitié pour la jeune elle de quinze ans. La pensée qu'elle n'aurait alors jamais existé, jamais eut le loisir de se faire des amis, de skater, d'accepter les stupides défis de Kim et de lui en lancer des encore plus stupides. Jamais eut le loisir d'obtenir ce miraculous qui lui pourrissait désormais la vie, de sentir l'alégresse qu'elle avait ressentit lors de sa première transformation ou d'éprouver ce concentré d'adrénaline qui s'était emparé d'elle lors de ses premiers voyages temporels.  
Parfois, lors de ses interminables nuits d'insomnie qui s'immisçaient lentement mais inlassablement dans son quotidien, elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi les premiers gardiens avaient ils créé cette contrainte si cruelle, si inhumaine? Quand elle avait posé la question à maître Fu, il lui avait répondu que c'était pour éviter que des personnes malintentionnées découvrent les secrets du voyage dans le temps, et ça se tenait. Si chaque voyage temporel que les gens voyaient était le premier, cela rendait les recherches des potentiels ennemis bien plus ardues. Néanmoins parfois, lors de ses fameuses nuits d'insomnie, une autre théorie venait en tête à Alix. Et si les premiers gardiens avaient volontairement ajouté cette contrainte, non pas pour conserver les secrets du voyage dans le temps mais pour empêcher les porteurs du miraculous du lapin d'abandonner leur mission trop tôt? Le propriétaire de sa montre se retrouvait casi-amortel, si bien qu'en mettant de côté la dépression lancinante qui le guettait, il avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir mener sa mission à bien pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. De plus, les personnes aptes à assurer ce poste étaient rares et précieuses, les gardiens avaient donc tout intérêt à faire en sorte que les porteurs le reste longtemps. Aussi surréaliste que cette idée soit, elle paraissait presque plausible une fois la nuit tombée, prenant même des allures horrifiques. Ce pouvait-il que les gardiens soient si cruels? Peut-être. Au cours de ses nombreux voyages, elle avait eut l'occasion de voir leur dévotion presque maladive quand il s'agissait de leur ordre. Quand elle aurait l'esprit clair et que son dégout pour le voyage temporel serait passé, ou du moins plus faible, peut-être irait-elle voir. Peut-être...  
Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Elle devait arrêter de penser à son rôle d'héroïne si elle voulait pouvoir se vider la tête. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait noyer ses pensées fugitives dans l'alcool?  
Ainsi elle recommanda de la boisson, décidée à oublier son mal.  
"Juste pour ce soir", se répétait-elle. "Après, je redeviendrais la gentille fille responsable que j'ai toujours été".  
Pourtant, la conviction semblait manquer à son refrain intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer à voyager dans le temps. Elle ne voulais pas revoir ses amis mourir une énième fois.  
Alors, elle continua d'alimenter ce cycle infernal pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.  
Boire, oublier, penser un peu trop, reboire.  
Encore.  
Et encore.  
Les pensées venaient et partaient dans son esprit torturé, exécutant une danse complexe ; comme si la bière qu'elle ingurgitait était de l'acide prêt à les faire déguerpir.  
Mais elles revenaient.  
Alors elle rebuvait.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finissent par avoir complètement désaffecté son esprit.  
Les pensées revenaient parfois, il lui sembla même en prononcer certaines à voix hautes, mais elles n'avaient plus le moindre impacte sur elle. C'était comme si au lieu de représenter l'essence même de ses problèmes, il ne s'agissait que de mots dénués de sens. Elle finit par arrêter de boire et simplement rester assise, immobile, à réfléchir sans vraiment le faire.  
Et soudain, devant elle, jaillit une tête brune bien connue.  
Le fantôme de Marinette venait d'entrer dans le bar.  
Marinette qui était morte depuis... depuis combien de temps au juste?  
Non, on était en 2028.  
Marinette était encore vivante.  
Pour l'instant.  
Alors que faisait-elle ici? Alix savait bien que Ladybug avait la réputation de toujours tout savoir, mais de là à la retrouver dans un des nombreux, très nombreux, bars de Paris alors qu'elle n'avait fait part de ses plans à personne, il devait y avoir quelque chose de surnaturel là dessous. Du moins, encore plus surnaturel que son Miraculous.  
-Alix, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!, s'exclama l'objet de ses réflexions en accourant vers elle.  
Si le mental de l'alter-égo de Bunnyx avait été plus intacte, elle aurait put voir Adrien Agreste, son ancien camarade de classe et allié, la regarder depuis l'entrée où il était resté avec autant d'attention, si ce n'est plus, que sa fiancé. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle se contenta de fixer son amie d'un regard inexpressif. Elle tenta de se lever mais tangua dangereusement et se retrouva parterre après une lutte approximative contre la gravité. Adrien sortit instantanément de sa torpeur et se précipita à sa rescousse puis la remit difficilement sur ses pieds.  
Voyant qu'Alix ne se portait pas bien, Jennifer vint les rejoindre et après une rapide présentation insista pour les aider. Elle sortit donc du bar avec eux, soutenant avec soin sa récente amie par peur qu'elle ne retombe et se blesse.  
Alix ne le savait pas encore, ou conviendrait il plutôt de dire "plus", mais à la suite de cette soirée elle garderait contacte avec la rousse et finirait même par développer des sentiments à son égard.  
Tout était bien qui finissait bien.  
À première vue aucune catastrophe n'avait eut lieu.  
Alix avait en main les clés d'une belle romance, bien qu'ayant commencé sur des bases incertaines.  
Et la jeune femme avait tout de même pu profiter de sa soirée comme elle l'entendait.  
Tout était bien qui finissait bien, donc.  
Si on oubliait ce qui avait conduit la porteuse du miraculous du lapin en ce lieu à la base.  
Sa romance serait certes un rafraîchissement dans sa vie et sa première relation sérieuse, mais elle lui apporterait également beaucoup de tourments.  
Lors de ses voyages temporels elle serait forcée de voir sa bien aimée mourir des centaines de fois, comme ça avait été et serait toujours le cas pour Marinette.  
Elle serait forcée de cacher la raison de son mal-être à l'élue de son cœur, et ça la détruirait encore plus.  
Et pourtant, ces problèmes n'auraient nullement lieu, à cause d'un autre plus grave :  
Le miraculous du lapin avait été perdu.


End file.
